Galaxy Theft Angel
by KhaosOmega
Summary: The Galaxy Angels, now XQ agents, find multiple copies of GTA V and begin playing. But Anise has a serious head start - Jace is on par with the others due to focusing on Story Mode - and it doesn't take long for the madness to ensue. Contains several chapters in multiple parts running concurrently. Rated M for typical GTA mayhem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is based on StevieBond's 'Galaxy of Duty' fanfics. The only things i own are the Jace Davies character and some of the plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Note: This takes place in the same universe as my Galaxy Angel II Retold series, but dates at least two years after the third installment. Expect some surprising twists.**

 **Chapter 1: Rank 218? WTF?!**

One day Kahlua and Rico had gone out on a search for Lost Technology. They were in the vicinity of planet Cudgel when they found a sealed case.

Taking it to where Seldar was they proceeded to open it. Multiple copies of an Xbox One game, Grand Theft Auto V.

"I think i've heard of this game." Rico said. The orange-haired girl was now 17, with her orange hair reaching the top of her orange Ugg boots. The rest of her outfit, though, hadn't changed except for it was now a larger size as Rico had grown in the two years after they, with the Will's help, defeated two members, both consumed by Nightmare Energy along with their allies, of Team HCU once and for all; the members they defeated were the 'HC' part as Jace's twin sister had already neutralized their female member. "Isn't it supposed to have an online version with it?"

"Yeah it does." Kahlua answered. The blonde mage was now 24, her hair now reaching the bottom of her green strapless dress. To go with it and her cape she had her 2-inch-heeled white thigh high boots on. "And it's nice to be in these again. I was really starting to wonder if i'd ever be released from them." Rico knew what Kahlua meant; the two of them, plus teammates Lily and Nano, had partook in a scheme that had almost killed Anise Davies (she still went by Anise Azeat at the time), but the Luxiole's resident prankster Jace Davies had managed to get the Omega Falcon (then simply 'Unit Z') activated and saved the redhead. Jace had informed Tact Meyers of the plan, having recorded the conversation of it on his ZeraLog, and the two lovers had been put in charge of deciding how to punish the four perpretrators.

By having Forte Stollen, now 30, contact Vivi Hendrick of the Angel Squadron (Jace did not have the Squadron's transmission frequency at the time) Rainbow Angel Rosa Copeland had provided Jace and Anise with a pair of white double-locking thigh high ballet boots they made Kahlua wear until after they had successfully defeated the Will. (Or, they would have if they didn't join the Angel Squadron after obliterating the Shadow Moon, with Kahlua receiving her own body to help Tequila with something of a more intimate concept). XQ had christened the design 'Rosa EX' and were now producing, through one of their primary high heel designer XJR's subdivisions, other colors for the style. Rosa had also provided a very revealing outfit that Jace and Anise forced Lily to wear (under the threat of breaking a sword Aila Caramel, Lily's mom, had given the blue-haired Rune Angel) that gave Rosa memories of her pre-XQ days as a prostitute in her home dimension of the GRD multiverse. Kahlua had resumed wearing her 2 inch heeled boots rather recently, having had to recover from six non-stop months in the thigh-high ballet boots she was forced to wear.

She and Tequila now had separate bodies, with her purple-haired 'sister', now a Rainbow Angel, keeping the ballet boots; she had fainted when Tequila revealed she had been wanting a pair of such heels and used 'Operation Relic Rescue' as a way to acquire them. Kahlua had complained about being stuck in them every chance she could, whereas the only time Tequila mentioned them pre-split had nothing to do with Kahlua's problem regarding them. And that had been a random encounter with Jace and Anise on the department store ship as they walked past the shop she was in, before Anise learned that Jace was actually from another dimension.

With the exception of Anise and Natsume, everyone on the Luxiole was stunned when they learned that XQ Main division leader Hollie Brazie had personally selected Jace as the pilot of the XQ-designed Omega Falcon, combined with a multitude of XQ tech (including the ZeraLog) he often used in various surprising ways.

Lily had fainted when Jace added that he was born in Azeat City, in XQ's main dimension Zelixena of the GX multiverse. Anise, meanwhile, had gone anime-schoolgirl at the revelation, for her variant from the OZ system, Rainbow Angel second-in-command Anise Kaelynne Azeat-Brazie (the leader of XQ's Angel Squadron, a five-star general, and also known primarily by her Amethyst Angel nickname) had built the location herself. Though they were currently in their home dimension, everyone from both troupes (along with Tact, Lester, and Almo) were XQ operatives, living close together in Azeat City.

"I'm with you on that. Man, who would've guessed XQ had the knowledge of how to disguise such a high-tech collar as an ordinary choker? I lost count of how many times Jace or Anise pulled something that embarrased me in front of Natsume. The only good thing i got out of that experience was a desire to have a normal choker. Anyway, let's get these back to the group." Rico said. Kahlua nodded, and the two girls picked up the case and carried it to the portal that took them to Zelixena.

Everyone was waiting for them when they got there.

Standing furthest left was Rico's older sister. Milfeulle Sakuraba, now 25, had pink hair reaching her knees with her usual hairband in place. Much to Rico's surprise Milfie was wearing a pink corset, matching miniskirt, and teal stiletto sandals. A pink choker was also present on her neck.

Mint Blancmanche stood next to her. The blue-haired girl, now 24, was basically in her Angel Wing uniform minus the jacket. Like Rico, Mint had swapped the uniform's normal boots with a pair of Ugg boots in her signature color.

Next to Mint stood Forte Stollen. The redhead still wore her usual monocle, but had swapped her usual dress for a tank top and jeans; her shoes were still her usual black 2 inch heel pumps.

Ranpha Franboise, Forte's closest friend, was next in line. The blonde fighter, now 26, had done what Mint had sans the change of shoes as she still had her red pumps on.

Chitose Karasuma was next to the blonde. Now 25, her navy-blue hair was so long she had to put it in a ponytail AND wear 9 inch stripper heels just to keep it off the ground. Like Milfie, Chitose had chosen to wear a corset and miniskirt combination in the same navy blue color as her hair (which also applied to the choker she also wore), but unlike Milfie she also wore a pair of black fishnet stockings. Everyone else (sans, shockingly, Vanilla) had agreed with Chitose's reasoning in choosing to wear the white 9 inch heel, 4.5 inch platform stripper sandals being due to less stress; her only other high heel-related options were a pair of 9 inch heel, 2 inch platform sandals that were very hard to walk in or Rainbow Angel Holly Narvaez's signature Karo 0992 platform ballet heels (when Kahlua saw the 0992 heels she quickly became the most vocal supporter of Chitose's choosing the stripper heels, remembering her time in the thigh high ballet boots Jace and Anise forced her to wear).

Vanilla Meyers, now 21, stood on Chitose's left. Her light green hair, like Chitose's, was extremely long; so long, in fact, that it was more than double her height even in her chosen heels. Like Rico's had been while on Magiic less than a week into Kahlua's stay in the 'Rosa EX' ballet boots, Vanilla's hair had been lengthened by R33 of the Absalon Neos Force under orders of a Rainbow Angel; the youngest Moon Angel had requested it to Emerald Sustrai, an RTQ Remnant girl who also wore extreme heels and had green hair more than double her height in said heels, Vanilla citing her as inspiration for the look. She had copied Chitose's outfit in green, but the miniskirt was even shorter than the one Jace and Anise made Lily wear (revealing the front of a mint green t-strap thong whose back she had pulled above her skirt, clearly exposed due to a five inch gap between the top of her skirt and the bottom of her corset) and similarly-colored stockings the same style both Holly N and fellow platform ballet wearer Ava Johnson wore with their main heels. Her shoes were the Karo 0992 platform ballet heels, which she had shockingly asked, with confidence, to have after Chitose selected her stripper heels, but the ankle straps were padlocked closed; she had stunned everybody (to the point Kahlua (understandably) fainted) when she saw she could effortlessly walk in the VERY extreme heels. Both of her eyebrows had received six piercings (one for each Moon Angel counting herself, she explained), and nine pairs of hanging earrings (mostly provided by R33; she chose nine as the Rune version of her explanation for the piercings) were in her ears.

Takuto 'Tact' Meyers stood just behind his super sexy wife, two inches shorter than Vanilla due to her heels. His outfit was basically a civilian variant of his normal uniform, while his spiky blue hair remained unchanged. He had been the first to see Vanilla's look, and had explained the multitude of additions as her expressing herself now that she had turned 21.

Just to Tact's left stood Vanilla's adopted daughter. Nano-Nano Pudding, age unknown for complicated reasons, had taken the same route Tact had, her white cat tail wrapped around her waist like a belt. (She got the idea from watching Dragon Ball Z during one of Natsume's TV nights). Her sky blue hair had been restyled in the style Kahlua's alternate personality Tequila had used during the war.

Lily C Sherbet was standing to Nano's left, a hand on the catgirl's shoulder. Now 22, the dark-blue-haired knight was dressed in a black sleeveless minidress with a pink skirt, black tights, and pink thigh-high platform peep-toe stiletto boots. Jace had described the outfit as a fusion of the normal look of Dawn from the Pokemon anime (he had showed Lily an episode during a different TV night) and the normal outfits of Rainbow Angels Anastasia Brayton and Hikari Azeat (he had clarified that the minidress was Dawn's, the tights Anastasia's, and the boots Hikari's). Her hair was still only to her shoulders, but the bangs were almost non-existant, revealing her differing eye colors; the right eye was blue, while the left one was red.

Natsume Izayoi, now 14, stood next to Lily. Her ankle-length pearl pink hair had been styled in the signature style of XQ Main division leader Hollie Brazie, while her outfit consisted of a Haywood Airlines t-shirt (she had stunningly proved VERY knowledgeable of the work of Achievement Hunter, one of whose GTA V videos led to the creation of the t-shirt she wore), silver sweatpants, and pink gladiator sandals.

She had shocked everybody when she dropped an f-bomb during a Cops 'n' Crooks game eight months ago while playing GTA IV, which she claimed as 'embracing her inner Amethyst'. Jace immediately knew what she meant, for Amethyst (in a Cops 'n' Crooks match where she, Chase Rienzo, and Jasmine Levesque were on the same Crooks team) played the role of Achievement Hunter's Michael Jones in 'their usual sequence'; Chase, armed with an RPG, would jump out of Amethyst's car, with Jasmine driving another car nearby, and wipe out the entire cops team in one shot after they took down Amethyst - and Chase was always the 'Boss' whenever it happened.

On Natsume's left stood Kazuya Shiranami. Now 19, he had had no appearance changes other than muscle growth from exercising. Just behind him stood Roselle Mateus, who had taken the same route Tact had with his outfit choice.

Furthest right was where the last two members of the Angel Wings were. Anise, now 19, had adopted Amethyst's hair style and coloration; her outfit consisted of a lingerie strapless bra over her DD-cup breasts, a wine red miniskirt, and white peep-toe stiletto platform bridal pumps. She was also sporting a considerable bump on her tummy; six months ago she had learned she was pregnant.

Her husband Jace, also 19, stood behind her with his arms around her. His black hair was now down to his knees, with seven red dreadlock-like spikes around the sides and back of his head. For clothing Jace wore an Achievement City Logo shirt, jeans with a hole in the left knee, and black flip-flops.

"An Xbox One game, eh?" Tact asked the two girls.

"Yeah. Grand Theft Auto V." Rico answered.

"Wait. There's only 14 copies, but 16 of us." Kahlua noted. Jace had his hand up.

"Anise and i don't need copies; we've already downloaded the game on our Xbox Ones." he said.

"Didn't know that." Rico said. With that, everyone headed to their respective rooms (Tact and Vanilla had two TVs and two Xbox Ones in their shared room, as did Jace and Anise) and started up.

Anise and Jace were able to immediately create a GTA Online lobby for the Angels, having already played the opening previously.

Four hours later the other Angels managed to join the game.

"Lily, wait up." Mint said into her headset. The blue-haired Blancmanche family member was driving near Sandy Shores in her Maibatsu Penumbra when she saw the knight's character exiting an Ammu-Nation store and climbing into her dark blue Ubermacht Zion Cabrio.

"You spawned way out here too, huh."

"Yeah. I think the others are in the city. Let's go find them."

"Right behind ya." As they turned onto the highway three cars raced by. "There goes Nano, Kazuya, and Forte."

"MY TIRE!" Nano yelled as her light blue Vapid Dominator's left rear tire blew. Forte was snickering. "FORTE! You said you wouldn't shoot our tires."

 _RelicFalcon401 detonated TriggerQueen_

"ANISE! WHY ARE YOU IN A T20?!"

"Bought it seven months ago."

"YOU AND JACE HAD THE GAME FOR SEVEN MONTHS?!" Mint shouted.

"Hey, i've been playin' single-player the entire time; that's why i'm only rank 7." Jace said.

"On the upside, that wasn't my personal vehicle." Forte stated.

"And i just put mine in the water trying a stunt jump!" Rico said.

 _MoonZephyr06 exploded SilverMagiic_

"SORRY KAHLUA! I WAS AIMING FOR THE CHOPPER WITH THAT ROCKET!"

"Tact's got a wanted level by the sound of it. Must've stole a Lazer from Fort Zancudo." Jace muttered.

 _Blonde_Thunder shocked and awed MoonZephyr06_

 _MoonZephyr06 blew up Blonde_Thunder_

"And he just collided his Lazer into Ranpha's aircraft, killing both of them."

"Well, at least i got rid of my wanted level."

 _Blonde_Thunder died_

"HOLY FUCK! I SPAWNED IN THE WRONG SPOT!"

 _RelicFalcon401 splattered Blonde_Thunder_

"AGAIN WITH THE BAD SPAWN!"

"I was wondering who the blonde chick spawning in front of me was."

"HOW DO YOU HAVE A T20 ANISE?!"

"It's a DLC vehicle, blondie. Very expensive, but very fast."

After twenty minutes (which included Anise starting a wild goose chase after Chitose by putting a $9000 bounty on her that Vanilla claimed, Mint trying a stunt jump but blowing up her car, and Lily getting mugged for $3600 that Jace claimed) everyone had finally grouped in front of the Vanilla Unicorn.

Only for Anise to pull out a minigun and mow several of them down.

 _RelicFalcon401 killed NaughtyTelepath_

 _RelicFalcon401 killed Blonde_Thunder_

 _RelicFalcon401 killed TriggerQueen_

 _RelicFalcon401 killed MoonZephyr06_

 _RelicFalcon401 killed SilverMagiic_

 _RelicFalcon401 killed SigmaArcher_

 _RelicFalcon401 killed EagleKnight19_

 _RelicFalcon401 killed NeosZ07_

"ANISE?!" Mint shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ANISE?!" Ranpha screamed.

"THAT'S A MINIGUN!" Forte yelled.

"Ripped you apart?" a confused Tact questioned.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kahlua exclaimed.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Chitose muttered.

"FUCK YOU, DAVIES!" Lily bellowed.

"What's Jet doin' in this game?" Jace, having recognized the eighth gamertag, asked.

"Anise, how'd you get the minigun?" Natsume asked.

"Bought it." Anise answered.

"What rank are you?" Ranpha asked. She then hit her controller's D-pad's down button to view who was in the game. "RANK 218?! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH ANISE!"

"Hot dang Anise, very impressive for someone whose only had the game for seven months." Jet stated.

 _OmegaRaider401 killed Blonde_Thunder_

"Don't talk to my wife like that Ranpha!" Jace shouted. "Jet, what rank are you?"

"755."

"And the minigun unlocks at..."

"120."

 _NeosZ07 killed EagleKnight19_

 _NeosZ07 killed SilverMagiic_

 _NeosZ07 killed MoonZephyr06_

 _NeosZ07 killed TriggerQueen_

 _NeosZ07 killed NaughtyTelepath_

 _NeosZ07 killed PicoKitten031_

 _NeosZ07 killed Blonde_Thunder_

 _NeosZ07 killed LuckyCaliber_

"Should've seen that coming."

"Wasn't even paying attention."

"Ripped apart again?"

"ANOTHER MINIGUN?!"

"Should've expected that from a 733000 gamerscore."

"Aw nuts!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!"

"OH!"

 _NeosRA500T killed Blonde_Thunder_

"RA500T?" Milfie asked.

 _NeosRA500T killed SilverMagiic_

"TEQUILA!" Kahlua yelled.

 _NeosRA500T killed EagleKnight19_

"Someone's sniping at us!" Lily shouted.

"It's Tequila. Don't know where from, though."

 _ZephyrNeos killed SigmaArcher_

"ZephyrNeos?" Chitose asked.

"That'd be my Rainbow Angel variant." Natsume explained.

 _ZephyrNeos killed Blonde_Thunder_

"That's the second time someone's run me down in a supercar!" Ranpha yelled.

"So that's what my pink Turismo R collided with."

 _PuertoRicoAngel killed NeosRA500T_

"If you were wondering where Tequila was sniping from," Vanilla said, "Rainbow Angel Holly Narvaez got her."

"One of the Rainbow AH girls?" Lily asked.

"That's right." a new female voice spoke up. "Can you guess who i'm linked to, though?"

"I'm guessing Ray." Milfie (who had been quiet up to this point) said.

"CORRECT!"

"Well, the first two-thirds of your gamertag is 'PuertoRico' and Ray is of Puerto Rican heritage, not to mention you and him have the same surname." Natsume stated.

"Well, the only reason i kept it is 'cause Jet's older sister is also named Hollie, but spelled differently compared to mine."

"Understandable." Tequila said.

"Do you have a pair of heels you consider your 'signature' pair, Holly?" Rico asked.

"Yup. Same pair your ally Vanilla's currently wearing."

"Your signature heels are the 0992?!" Kahlua exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm actually the only Rainbow AH girl who considers ballet-type heels her signature pair, though there are two other Rainbow Angels who use the same consideration. Two-thirds of the RHR Dragons."

"Must be Ava and Danaerys." Lily guessed. "I encountered Jasmine when she and Rosa randomly turned up on the Luxiole, and she herself said the ankle-strap pumps she was wearing and the associated bondage that kept them locked on are her signature heels."

"How IS Jasmine one of the RHR Dragons, anyway?" Kahlua asked. "Her nickname doesn't use 'dragon' itself in it."

"True, but it does use the wyvern subspecies."

"Didn't think that counted." Rico stated. "Where does the 'Metal' part come into play, though?"

"Easy." a new female voice answered. The source turned out, via Kahlua investigating, to be a Rank 620 using 'NeosWyvern' as her gamertag. "My character archetype, originating from the Pokemon world, is a Steel-type expert; i'm one of a very rare few who prefers heels over the white ankle-strap sandals Khaos prefers for her."

"I understand why he'd prefer the pair from her Gen. II look, the ankle-straps, when properly secured, make it much easier for her to run while wearing them compared to the slides of her Gen. IV re-design." Anise spoke up. "Personally, i don't mind how a shoe looks as long as it fits; though Jet can wear heels due to his dual-gender status the closest Jace can get to there is the flip-flops he has on right now."

"With the exception of Kazuya and Natsume, Jace having them came out of left field. However, how did they learn of them?" Nano asked.

"Hokkori." Kazuya answered.

"Oh, right, resort planet. Then again, Anise having flip-flops i kinda expected, since when she first boarded the Luxiole she had on some ankle-strap sandals. Don't exactly know what design the heels she has on now are, though, even though the instep is rather modest considering she IS six months pregnant with twins." Kahlua piped up.

"I remember hearing the codename' UMI' when i originally bought 'em." Anise said, surprising several players who almost forgot she was still there.

A loud gasp from Jasmine made Rico jump.

"You got XQ Design Codename UMI?! Those are Jet's go-to wedding heels!"

"Okay, i'm calling shenanigans here." Ranpha spoke up.

"Jet's dual-gender status allows him to forego the usual tux when the key male of a wedding, as long as he has heels on; the majority of them where he's done it had him in the UMI peep-toe platform stiletto pump. Several female Rainbow Angels, including three Deltas, number 8 among them, and the second-in-command also wore UMI peep-toes during them; five, including Amethyst, wore them as the key female of one where Jet had his UMI peep-toes on."

"As soon as i saw them i immediately wanted them, and since i now have the same infinite money all XQ agents, regardless of division, have i jumped on a chance and bought two pairs." Anise admitted.

"Two?" Nano asked, confused.

"One's for Jace when he manages to gain dual-gender status. Hopefully Jet can help him with that."

"OH JESUS!" a new female voice yelled.

 _NeosUKSloMo got mugged for $7600_

"Alright, who called in the mugger?" Jet asked.

"Someone nailed Tenika, by the sound of it." Mint stated. "She IS the most frequently mugged Rainbow AH member, considering her link is Gavin and he's the most frequently mugged Achievement Hunter."

"Ranpha, you might wanna start running." Holly N said.

"Why?"

 _A bounty of $9000 was set on Blonde_Thunder by Rainbow_AnJelle_

"SHIT!"

"Jelly's link set the bounty, if the end part of the gamertag is what i think it is." Anise stated.

 _RainbowMogar splattered Blonde_Thunder_

"ADRIONNA NOW RAN ME OVER WITH A SUPERCAR!"

"Aw man, in going for the bounty i got blood on my chrome Adder.

"First a T20, then a Turismo R, and now an Adder. What supercar's next?" Forte asked.

"Forte, don't you go - FUCKING SIDEARMS!"

 _RainbowSideArms hit and runned Blonde_Thunder_

"There's also a Rainbow Crewniverse?!" a shocked Lily asked.

"That'd be an Infernus that just flattened Ranpha."

"WHAT KIND OF SPAWN WAS THAT?! FUCK YOU DELUXE!"

 _DeluxeRainbow04 gouranga'd Blonde_Thunder_

"I have no idea what car that one was, actually."

"That was dumb."

"You do know the ramps slow you down, right?"

"Odds are the variants of Sp33dy and Shadow are racing each other, and Shadow couldn't resist the air."

 _Blonde_Thunder died_

"Okay, where the fuck did that firetruck come from?"

"Holly, you just splattered Ranpha."

"Uh, Jodi, i'm not driving this thing."

"You're not?! Who IS, then?! Some random NPC?!"

"No, i got mugged fifteen minutes ago!" Tenika spoke up.

"OH, IT'S A MUGGER?!"

"Wow, fifteen minutes. He lasted a lot longer than the one who got Gavin in the VIP Free Roam Let's Play, who was identified after almost two. But exactly who mugged Tenika?"

 _The mugger sent by NeosInDaAir to steal from NeosUKSloMo has been killed._

"Must've been Elise." Holly spoke up once she saw the message indicating the mugger having been killed. "And by the looks of it she's using her Haywood Airlines tag."

"Elise has two gamertags?" an understandably confused Ranpha asked.

"Yup. The only difference between the one she's using now and the other is the last part, for the other replaces 'Air' with 'Hole'."

"So the other one plays on the fact her link Ryan's always saying Edgar's the one in the hole." Anise said. "Any of you who're confused by that, the hole in question is one in his house in Achievement City, in which the cow going by the name 'Edgar' resides."

"So, what's first?" Nano asked.

"I got some other Rainbow Angels setting up some 30-player races; we'll join randomly and see who's in which game." Jet suggested.

"Let's do this!" Lily exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2A

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are certain characters (including Jet Brazie, who i based on myself, and Jace Davies); everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter Summary: With multiple 30-player races being started up, the Angels decide to join randomly, see whose race they end up in. This part of chapter 2 - all parts run concurrently but in different races - features In the Wings, the air race from the Achievement Hunter Let's Play in GTA V under the name 'Maximum Multiplayer'. GTA Rules are on, and since the vehicles are only either Lazers or Hydras, things are gonna get crazy and fast.**

 **With that, let the madness begin!**

 **Chapter 2A: Lazers, Hydras, and a GTA Race?! Total Insanity!**

Ranpha found herself in a lobby for an air race.

"Wow, talk about lucky. We got OZ, GX, and now ZVE in the same race." a female voice, which the lobby screen revealed came from ' _SkyBurner394X_ ', stated.

"I'm gonna guess you're the GX version of me, since your gamertag includes the letter X. But where'd you come up with 'SkyBurner'?"

"Combination of Destiny: The Taken King, and the fact my Emblem Frame's the fastest of my team. And by team i don't mean the Angel Squadron as a whole, i mean the portion made up of GX Moon Angels."

"Ah, okay. That clears up one question i had comin', but who's the OZ version of me?"

" _StarFighter412_ is. Funny part is she and i both kept our original first names when joining XQ way back when. I took on Hollie's surname when i joined, while the OZ variant of me swapped hers for some classmate of Jet's he refers to as Chip."

"I'm right here, you know." a male voice spoke up.

"Wait, there's a Main division guy in here?" Ranpha (the ZVE one) asked.

"What, you thought only Rainbow Angels were into video games?" Chip asked back. "Jet's the only male gamer who ISN'T of the Main Division, considering he's the leader of the Rainbow Angels."

"Understandable. Tyra's ZVE variant joined them after the Rune team she was part of as well as my Moon group joined the Angel Squadron. Surprised the heck outta me when i learned how she got her ballet boots, and when she revealed she used that to obtain them was quite shocking. At least she and Kahlua now have separate bodies so Tequila could have the ballet boots permanently locked on without Kahlua complaining about them as often as i heard she did."

"Speaking of Tequila, i heard she did some sniping in that freeroam session earlier."

"She was, until Holly N got her. I was the first one she sniped, not to mention run over five times, two on bad spawns, by supercars - still don't know which one Deluxe flattened me with - along with a mugger-driven firetruck that came outta bloody nowhere and a bad spawn where i got crushed by the debris from my mid-air collision with my homeworld's Tact preceding Anise flattening me with her T20. She and Jace have had this game for seven months but the rank difference is unreal, Jace is only a 7 whereas Anise is at 218."

"I saw him in GTA Online once about seven months back, but since then every time i saw he was playing GTA V he was always in story mode while Anise played a lot of Online."

"So, Chip, i take it the name Jet calls you by is an alternate name."

"Yup." Chip stated. "Full first name's Charles. Not the only one named Charles that Jet doesn't refer to by that name; his brother Storm's teammate in their version of legendary WWE tag team D-Generation X has that name but Jet and Storm call him Chucky."

"How long has Jet known him?"

"Since middle school; heck, there was a stretch when they lived practically right across the street from each other."

"Who's the host?" someone asked.

"So, either Lazers or Hydras, eh?" another person asked seconds later. A minute later the race was on.

Ranpha's jaw dropped ten seconds afterwards.

"Alright, WHO FUCKING TURNED GTA RULES ON?!" she shouted. What happened next was a massive chain reaction of kills in a matter of three seconds.

 _NeosInDaAir detonated SkyBurner394X_

 _NeosInDaAir blew up TriggerQueen_

 _TriggerQueen exploded Rainbow_AnJelle_

 _SkyBurner394X annihilated DeluxeRainbow04_

 _Rainbow_AnJelle destroyed StarFighter412_

 _SkyBurner394X killed ChipEclipse296_

 _DeluxeRainbow04 shocked and awed RainbowSideArms_

 _RainbowSideArms obliterated NeosRA845A_

 _NeosRA845A fucked up Blonde_Thunder_

 _NeosRA845A destroyed NeosInDaAir_

 _ChipEclipse296 exploded RuniteHunter88_

 _RuniteHunter88 annihilated DeltaRemnantM5_

 _DeltaRemnantM5 detonated RainbowLegiqn_

 _RuniteHunter88 shocked and awed Sp33dRainbow_

 _Sp33dRainbow blew up RainbowStarG18_

 _RainbowStarG18 killed EagleKnight19_

"You and Lily ended up here too, Forte?" Ranpha asked, having recognized two gamertags in the spree.

"Who the heck killed me?" Forte asked. "The Rainbow Angel variant of G18 got Lily, and i think Ranpha ran into Aiden's wreckage following her run in with SideArms."

"That's definitely Aiden's gamertag. By the looks of it, you and Ranpha's GX variant were shot down by Elise before she hit Aiden's wreckage a split second after it took your Ranpha down." Chitose Karasuma (the OZ Chitose specifically, who had been ahead of the chain reaction) stated. "Chip ran into SkyBurner's wreckage, sending his wreckage into Chucky, who wiped out both Marissa and the Rainbow Angel variant of Sp33dy with his. The latter caught G18, whose wreckage Lily then ran into."

"Wait, isn't Aiden part of Kordelia's group?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." a new female voice answered. "It was Ava who located me back in 2034, not long after she found Kordelia; ZJ830R was with me, in part because she was needed for my Bond activation."

 _RuniteHunter88 obliterated Blonde_Thunder_

"WHO SHOT ME DOWN?!" Ranpha yelled.

"I was aiming for Elise, you flew in the way!"

"Machinegun?"

"Yup."

"Oh, that might explain it."

"BAD SPAWN!" someone in front yelled out.

"Damn, that was close!" Lily exclaimed.

"I MISSED THE FUCKING CHECKPOINT!" Ranpha shouted.

Basically the race went poorly for Ranpha, as either she missed a checkpoint or was shot down just before she got one.

Winner: _DeltaRemnantM5_

2nd: _RuniteHunter88_

3rd: _NeosRA845A_

4th: _Rainbow_AnJelle_

5th: _SkyBurner394X_

6th: _RainbowStarG18_

7th: _ChipEclipse296_

8th: _StarFighter412_

9th: _Sp33dRainbow_

10th: _SlogoNeos_

11th: _EagleKnight19_

12th: _RainbowLegiqn_

13th: _TriggerQueen_

14th: _RainbowSideArms_

15th: _NeosInDaAir_

16th: _EclipseArcher17_ (OZ Chitose was shot down by Marissa and fell back to 16th by the time she finished)

17th: _StardustVolt39_

18th: _PulseCommando13_

19th: _VesperHawk99_

20th: _HavenSun17_

21st: _UtopicShark32_

22nd: _NighthawkSage45_

DNF: 8 racers, including _DeluxeRainbow04_ (listed 27th) and _Blonde_Thunder_ (listed 30th)

"AW MAN! I got listed last!" Ranpha complained. "Mostly 'cause i can't fly for shit, i kept missing checkpoints."

"Or got shot down, i saw you pop up as being killed by someone else a good twenty times." a female pointed out. "Then again you ARE only a Rank 4. How long have you been playing?"

"Just got the game recently. In fact, everyone from my homeworld sans two - one of whom is only a Rank 7 despite how long he's had this game - only just started playing earlier today. Eclipse, what happened to you? You were in a bit of a lead at the time of the pileup."

"Marissa shot me down."

"How'd she catch up to you? She was involved in the pileup."

"May have spawned in a bad spot a couple times after hitting that building."

"Oh, was that you who bounced off the side of the Maze Bank?" Chip asked.

"No, the building i hit was much closer to the ground, i dove down to avoid someone and didn't pull up in time."

"Anyone know where the rest of my group ended up?" Ranpha asked.

"By the sounds of it Milfie and Rico got Genevieve's race, along with Maranda, Kaelynne, and Arielle. As for the Rank 7 you mentioned, he, his Anise, and Natsume got the same race Shantae's in."

"How the heck do you know that, Marissa?" Ranpha questioned, clearly confused.

"Easy. Genevieve and Shantae are both Deltas like me. Numbers 6 and 3 respectively, in fact."

"And your number?"

"5. I originally encountered Jet in the Pokemon world of RSX, but while there there was an incident where his original scouter was destroyed while he had been blinded by a surprise Solar Flare. Sure, he was beyond pissed when that happened - that was decades before he started using his Top 5 Sequence - but it faded a lot quicker than anyone anticipated when he realized he had an excuse to upgrade to an earring-compatable scouter model."

"That explains why he had those earrings and a scouter on at the same time. You from RSX?"

"RTQ, actually. I was the first of five Rainbow Angels to join from my home dimension, which was a good thing as i was able to help them find their way around Remnant for the first few weeks."

"Wasn't there a group of Rainbow Angels there when _that_ plan happened?"

"Yeah. They hadn't left because two of the five were still Beacon students at the time. The Rainbow Angel group that had entered Remnant got there at almost the end of August 2039; it was April 2043 when the QZX trio became a major threat. Upside, the Beacon school year starts in September like most other normal school years, and it's a four-year school like most normal high schools; the two who were still students were in their fourth year, and a third who also attended Beacon graduated after the third one ended June 2042."

"I'm gonna assume that was Miss Adel, then, if my knowledge of RWBY is correct."

"It was; she was the leader of one of three teams out of five to join who had a Remnant-specific race known as Faunus on their team. The other two were Mistral-based Team SSSN, led by monkey Faunus Sun Wukong, and the titular RWBY, whose Faunus member, Blake, was one of the two Rainbow Angels still a Beacon student at the time; the other student Rainbow Angel was Emerald of Team CMSN."

"How many of that group of five were made friendly by Khaos?"

"Only the four that were Team CMSN; the day Jet and i activated my slot in the Bond he aided then-15 Ruby in stopping Torchwick."

"What about the other two teams to join XQ after the QZX trio was stopped?"

"Those two were RWBY's main ally team, Jaune Arc-led Team JNPR - Jaune got Shantae's race and just wiped out three including your Natsume in one shot - and a complete surprise in Shade Academy's Team NDGO, who had a Rainbow Angel not previously detected in Octavia among their lineup; i think the fact Octavia was at Shade had her not pop up on Ozzy's list, and the reason she didn't appear on Jet's may be due to having the same trigger Emerald did."

"Trigger?" a confused Forte asked.

"When it comes to Soul Bonds, there are three types of activation triggers. The easiest is dubbed 'normal'; a simple kiss activates it. Both of the other two can only be activated through sexual activity, but the big difference between them is in regards to timing of the activation. Emerald's trigger had no timing requirement, but Alexis had one with an additional requirement that the activation sex gets her pregnant. That latter trigger has repurcussions for those who try interfering, which is what led to the QZX trio's downfall when Harley tried raping Alexis unaware of that particular aspect."

"Explains what those idiots we fought were talking about when it came down to that showdown between five Rainbow Angels combining for an Omega Chrono Eclipse and the enemy idiots with the Nightmare Chasm Cannon. Upside, Alexis gave us the infinity power boost while dropping theirs to zero."

"I SWEAR i saw a black thunderbolt emerge just as Alexis pulled it." Lily spoke up.

An audible female gasp startled several people.

"What is it, Cierra?"

"That black thunderbolt is the identifying trait of a curse of Multiverse Zero origin that was put on QZX Ursula as she was shifted out of where she and her buddies were being held and into the 318 System back in 2046."

"So THAT'S what drew me to ZVE." another female spoke up.

"Jasmine?!" Lily exclaimed in shock. "Did you finish?"

"Nope, sacrificed myself to keep Deluxe from finishing. Might've unintentionally helped Marissa win in the process."

"You made me wreck off a building Jasmine!" OZ Chitose yelled.

"Chip thought you hit the Maze Bank, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"That was Vesper who hit the Maze Bank, Chip."

"Oh. Couldn't tell for sure, Vesper and Eclipse were both in Lazers."

"Most of the field had Lazers; there were only four who selected Hydras."

"Hydra?"

"Heists Update, Ranpha. The T20 is from a subsequent DLC update."

"Sorts out that question; i was wondering what DLC for GTA V the T20 came from."

"Which heist makes the Hydra available for purchase?" Forte asked.

"Humane Labs Raid, third heist of five, EMP set-up. A military ship at sea has the Hydra on it, with an EMP needed for the main raid itself equipped. You need rank 12 to be able to host anything Heist-related. I'd prefer waiting until you hit at least rank 80 before making an attempt, you could use the extra firepower."

"No kidding. Seriously, everyone but my homeworld's Anise only has a regular pistol and a sawed-off shotgun. Don't know how the heck i got the latter, though."

"Rockstar Social Club." Marissa stated. "However, DLC weapons have no rank requirement for purchase, which should give you a larger arsenal than you'd think you have."

"Didn't know that."

"So, what next?" Lily asked once she, Forte, and Ranpha returned to Freemode.

"I have no idea, Lily." Forte answered. "At least you're a Rank 6 now."

"Oh, sure, rub it in." Ranpha muttered.

"How the heck did you have so much trouble flying when you regularly pilot an Emblem Frame?" Lily asked.

"Totally different control system."


	3. Chapter 2B

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are certain characters (including Jet Brazie, who i based on myself, and Jace Davies); everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter Summary: With multiple 30-player races being started up, the Angels decide to join randomly, see whose race they end up in. This part of chapter 2 - all parts run concurrently but in different races - features the race from an Achievement Hunter Things to Do that led to Maximum Multiplayer: Congestion Charge. (It was also Maximum Multiplayer's first race). This group gets lucky GTA Rules are turned off, partly due to a practically straight-line track. But still, thirty players in one race can lead to some crazy mayhem.**

 **Let the madness begin!**

 **Chapter 2B: 30 Players, Some Pileups, and 5 Sakurabas?! Someone's Outta Luck!**

"So you ended up in this race too, sis?" Rico asked as soon as she was in a race lobby. As soon as she was in she noticed Milfie was in the same race.

"Seriously!" a random yelled out. "FIVE Sakuraba girls in one race?!"

"Six if you flip the 'd' in my surname horizontally." a female, gamertag 'OnyxGamma3H', responded.

"I take it Holly Sakurada ended up in our race too." another female spoke up. Closer inspection by Rico revealed the gamertag it came from as 'LuckyStar001'.

"Maranda?" Rico asked her.

"Kaelynne, actually. Used this gamertag since at least 2037."

"Oh, right, you were part of the TF141 team in the game Amethyst was playing before she signed off for a couple weeks to host Thunder Cross." Milfie stated, somehow recognizing what she meant by 'since at least 2037'.

"I was indeed. Maranda's the Rainbow Angel, not me; it's because of her that if there was to be a fusion of both Angel groups made up solely of Rainbow Angels with basis on the female Angel Wing members that Rico's spot would be empty."

"Family link. Duh."

"If only the pure-blood families in the Harry Potter world knew that; they were notorious in-breeders." While Rico, Milfie, and Kaelynne were talking, the host started the race. Super-class cars, no traffic, wanted levels off, with 30 vehicles in the grid. While waiting for the race to start Rico noticed Adrionna and Tenika were in their race.

"Did we all start in the back?" Rico asked once the grid was set.

"OMG, we are back. _I'm the last car, i think!_ " Adrionna exclaimed.

"No, i'm behind you!" Tenika corrected.

"Oh, okay, there's a couple people behind me." At this the race was on.

"BOOST!" a female in front yelled out as she perfectly timed the start.

"You never got the boost before, Genevieve?!" Holly Sakurada (who started ninth) asked.

"No. I can never seem to time it."

"You've been playing Mario Kart too much, Delta 6, that might be why you always struggle with timing a GTA Online boost start."

"PILE-UP AT TWELVE O'CLOCK!" Rico yelled out as she came up on a cluster.

"Someone's on their lid." Adrionna noted as she followed Rico, seeing someone's car was upside down.

" _SPGK E-Cop_ just flipped me." the driver of the upside down car stated.

"One of the South Park Golden Knights ended up in our race?" Milfie asked.

"Judging by the gamertag i'm gonna say Eli did. But seriously, Adrionna, what the heck is this 'lid' you mentioned?"

"It's what Jet calls a car that's upside down. Also, he dubs headshots as hitting the victim in the 'coconut', and the water is referred to as the 'drink'."

"Too bad it's not a weapon in this game, otherwise if a player saw it happen they'd be laughin' up a storm and say the person it happened to got hit in the head with a coconut." Maranda said slightly further up.

"SpongeBob episode reference?"

"FUCK ME! GAP!" a female further ahead yelled.

"That'd be ZJ265A sliding through a gap in a side wall while rounding a turn." Maranda spoke up.

"I was challenging Genevieve for the lead when that happened!"

"PILEUP!" Adrionna yelled as her chrome Adder approached a large group of vehicles at a gas station. The purple Entity XF Tenika was driving was among them.

"Did someone just tell me i suck eggs?!" she asked.

"Yeah, the random in the pink Voltic did, i heard that!" Adrionna stated in response.

"Why, were you voted most likely to do that in high school?"

"Again with the SpongeBob reference!"

 _SPGK E-Kop obliterated lexi sky_

"Well, Eli just blew up Lexi of the Achievement Angels." Maranda stated.

"Achievement Angels? Any connection to Rainbow AH?" a confused Rico asked in response.

"Same basis, different group, and there's almost double of them compared to Rainbow AH. Lexi's basis is one not among Rainbow AH."

"Huh?"

"The eight Achievement Hunter-related people on whom Rainbow AH members are based are the original six - that's when Ray held the sixth slot - plus Kerry, who only made a few appearances, and Lindsay, whose marriage to Michael enabled Kayla to take the ZJ#X designation. All eight of them have Achievement Angels based on them, plus both of the RTX 2014 hires Matt and Jeremy, the latter of whom took Ray's slot after winning Minecraft Let's Play 177, as well as part-timer Mica, former editor Kdin, Elyse of Funhaus, Lexi's basis Caleb, and RWBY voice actress Ashley, who's actually not part of Achievement Hunter, though she does work for parent company Rooster Teeth Productions." Maranda explained.

"Caleb primarily hosts the Game Night games." Kaelynne continued. "He also partook in a few of the early Minecraft Let's Plays, but lured trouble to him when the others accused him of screen-looking as well as fish theft in Minecraft 28. Two of the other Let's Plays he partook in before the issues came up were Minecraft Let's Plays 18 and 22, both made by then-community member Matt. The latter got him into a spot of trouble with Ray when Caleb threw some of Ray's roses into a pool of lava."

"Why does Ray like roses so much?" Milfie asked.

"Sailor Moon is one of his favorite anime shows, and his favorite character from that show, Tuxedo Mask, is known to use roses. In fact, Ray's Minecraft skin is Tuxedo Steve, which Ray says is closest to Tuxedo Mask. When Ray was a main Achievement Hunter his Achievement City house was made of dirt and initially only contained a single torch; by the time he left it contained a bed, a cauldron of water in which Conrad the chicken spawned before Percival the ocelot came into the equation, a chest in which he kept his roses, a Steve head he named Pat the head, and some art concealing a network of dispensers loaded with cake."

"OH FUCK ME! TOO MUCH SPEED!" someone near the front yelled.

"That's the second time someone's fucked up royally trying to pass me for the lead." Genevieve said.

"LOOK OUT YOLANDE!" Maranda exclaimed.

 _RainbowStarM20 fucked up NeosBlossom531M_

 _"_ _ **MARANDA!**_ "

"I SAID LOOK OUT!"

"YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU WERE ABOUT TO HIT THAT GAS TANKER NEXT TO ME YOU SLUT! I WAS CHALLENGING GENEVIEVE FOR THE LEAD WHEN I ENDED UP NEXT TO THAT TANKER, AND YOU FUCKED ME INTO TWENTY-NINTH!"

"Where were you when you ended up next to that tanker?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! WHAT PART OF I WAS CHALLENGING GENEVIEVE FOR THE LEAD DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND CUNT?!"

"Hey, it might not've been my unpredictable luck that did you in Yolande." Maranda stated.

"Oh, right, there's three of you in this race, plus two of your little sister." Yolande said, realization dawning. "It could've been Kaelynne or the ZVE girl whose luck threw you into the tanker."

"That was me, actually, Maranda and i were side by side there." a new female voice spoke up.

"FARAH! Every single time we're near each other you ALWAYS cause me to wreck!"

"Not my fault Maranda, the fucking jump bunced me sideways!"

"It did, i was right behind you two." Eli piped up. "How DID Yolande fall so far back, though? Did she miss a checkpoint?"

 _lexi sky bombed NeosBlossom531M_

"FUCK YOU LEXI!"

"She must have if Lexi got her, Lexi fell way behind at the gas station."

"Eli, you did blow her up there, that's why."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

"GODDAMNIT LEXI, I DIDN'T GET THE FUCKING CHECKPOINT!"

"No contest!" someone in front yelled.

 _1st: LuckyStar001_

 _2nd: NeosDeltaMW6_

"Genevieve, what happened to you?" Maranda asked.

"Yeah, you were backwards when i reached you." Kaelynne added.

"Spun out exiting the final turn. There wasn't anyone near me, my car just simply..."

"Lost control? Did you take that turn too fast?"

"I may have, actually."

 _NeosBlossom531M died_

"It was at that moment that Yolande knew she won't finish the race." Rico said.

"That's the same turn that fucked me, Yolande." Ashley spoke up.

"OH COME THE FUCK ON!"

 _3rd: PicoKitten031_

"Nano was in this race?!"

 _4th: SilverMagiic_

"Kahlua too, apparantly."

 _NeosBlossom531M died_

"Well, Yolande fucked up the turn again."

 _5th: MoonZephyr06_

 _6th: RainbowStarM20_

 _7th: DeltaDragonRA9_

"Tact was in here too?! Where did Vanilla end up?!" Rico asked.

"HOW DID YOU GET SO CLOSE TO THE FRONT MARANDA?!" Yolande shouted.

"Fortunate bounce when i hit that tanker." Maranda said.

"OH FUCK YOU!"

 _8th: InferNeos29R_

 _9th: VWXYZ Starspark_

 _10th: PlatinumLunaris_

 _11th: ZVLS001_

 _12th: LuckyCaliber_

 _13th: CobaltGenesisR1_

 _14th: PinkRoseNeos531_

 _15th: CyberRainbow518_

"Let the DNFs commence!"

 _16th: NeosRA643A_

"That's not Amethyst's twin!" Maranda stated when she saw the gamertag of the sixteenth-place finisher.

"I'm not even named Adrienne, actually." said finisher responded.

 _17th: DarkspineHornet_

 _18th: SunDragonYXL17_

 _19th: PlatinumPenguin_

 _20th: GlacierRoseWS17_

 _21st: CobaltKnight554_

 _DNF: 9 people, including SPGK E-cop (22nd), lexi sky (25th) and NeosBlossom531M (30th)_

"OH FUCK ME!" Yolande yelled.

"Eli, what happened to you?" a female voice (that the results board indicated was the ninth-place finisher) asked.

"Might've lost control rounding a turn, then eighteenth hit me as i tried to recover flipping me."

"YOU DROVE IN FRONT OF ME YOU DORK!" SunDragon yelled.

"Did you spin out in the same turn i did?" Genevieve asked.

"No, i was further back. I was going for that checkpoint when the DNF happened."

"Cobalt, Glacier, and i were neck and neck at the end there and we all barely made it." nineteenth spoke up."

"You spun me out and Hikari slipped past on the other side Glacier!"

"Sorry Cobalt, it was either you or her."

"Did you pick me 'cause i'm a few hundred levels ahead of her?"

"Actually Cobalt i may have tagged Glacier into you. I was afraid you or Glacier would brake-check me and make me DNF."

"All that matters is that we all finished, something Yolande can't say."

"OH FUCK YOU COBALT! WHO INVITED YOU?!"

"Damn, we found someone worse than Ranpha." Milfie said.


End file.
